Schroedinger's Cat
Schroedinger's Cat was founded on the Cobalt Ocean on October 8th, 2006 by Matinicus and Jhazz, who discovered the game and each other in late December of 2005. Since October 9th, 2010 the crew is active on the Viridian Ocean where they reached the #1 crew fame spot on January 26, 2011. Goal Schroedinger's Cat will be a blood-thirsty pillaging crew of illustrious fame with the shared goal that every member from cabin person to captain will win the Chalice of Blood trophy. Over time, this goal changed to living up to the C.H.A.O.S. or Cats-Have-Arrived-On-Scene principle. Viridian/Meridian Phase 2010-present In the fall of 2010, most active crew and flag mates as well as many close hearties either moved to Viridian or found each other there again. Flag, crew, badges, and all ships were aquired with poes pillaged and exchanged for dubloons, not dubloons bought. This allowed pirates unable to become suscribers to quickly become fully vested officers. A first 24-hour brig pillage on Jan. 18/19, 2011 went smoothly for almost 28 hours, netted over 1,400,000 poes (~850 dubloons) for crew and jobbers, and made Schroedinger's Cat the #1 crew on Viridian. A year later the Cats successfully hosted the first Meridian 24-hour brig pillage without much fanfare on March 23/24, 2012 with regular pillaging officers such as Yungerkid, Thatoneguy, Badbabs, Cation, Wentworth, Sverdrup, Acatl, Barthollomew, Renaeta, Gega, and Khamsin. During a 9-day all-ocean pillaging event in April 2011, Schroedinger's Cat won 1305 battles, more than any crew on any ocean. Sverdrup stated that "The winning crews on all oceans ... consist of a healthy mix of skilled veteran pirates who train and encourage junior officers and newer pirates well as they will become the next generation of pirates." In similar events in subsequent years, Schroedinger's Cats won 650 battles in 8 days to earn third place on Meridian and seventh all-ocean (Februrary 2012) and 1123 battles in 14 days to earn fifth place on Meridian and eigth all-ocean (December 2012). Schroedinger's Cat's maintained a strong independent status without a flag or a flag they controlled such as Heisenberg's Uncertainty. This was changed on January 14, 2013 when the crew's officers decided to join Annunaki to become more active and effective in the spread of C.H.A.O.S. Within three weeks a split royal vote to expel the Cats from the flag only succeeded when Sverdrup changed his vote from no to yes. A third of Annunaki royals left as a result of this clash of culture and the Cat's found a more friendly home in Yasmi's and Devilx's flag Devil's Advocates. A first spin-off occured in September 2011 when Haunte formed her own crew taking about 4-5 officers with her for a more sub-dued piratey existence free of blockading. A second, more substantial spin-off occured in January 2012. It was cunningly instigated and carefully prepared by Princesslay to retaliate for perceived slights by Sverdrup regarding an imbalance between blockade battle navigation performance and demands to be given a larger ship on account of "ultimate" standings. She was expelled on January 22, 2012 for passing manipulated chat-logs around. These caused internal strife during the first day of war with Legacy following the successful attack of Terra. About 7 experienced mates and trusted officers left instantly, formed their own crew, pursued a more elite style of pillaging, and after few month went dormant. The future is, as always, uncertain, but Schroedinger's Cat keeps growing from the bottom up Cobalt Phase 2006-2010 Schroedinger's Cat evolved out of Bad Sushi and Twiggy's Elite where the founders received extensive training and superb mentorship as green officers by fine and experienced mates such as Yngvild, Ivatya, and Paulypirate. On February 12th, 2007 Matinicus relinquished control to 3 senior officers Blhawk, Largebottom, and Leslieann to better accommodate growth and increasing diversity within the crew. Subsequently, Schroedinger's Cat became one of the 10 most active crews on the ocean. Leslieann became captain on March 14th, 2007 passing Captainship to Vellie on May 6th, 2007. The same day these two and eventually a majority of senior officers left to form the crew "Twisted Revolution." Janfri stepped in as captain and, encouraged by officers, pirates, and cabins alike, steered the still oligarchic crew competently into calmer waters. On September 30th, 2007 Janfri left to found her own crew, Black Lion of Polaris. Aloysius became the first captain as part of a newly instituted 2-month rotation on October 8th, 2007. Under his watch, the crew reached the #3 spot on the crew fame list in November 2007, #2 when Bkrazy was Captain in December 2008, and #1 on January 27th, 2008 when Hanamaria was Captain. Subsequently, Matinicus, Throatyjean, Wentworth, Bettybounce, Blatfrig, Bobber, Castawaykate, Estonian, Inti, Margaretta, and Trubelmacher all served their 2-month terms as captains keeping the crew of 50-60 mates consistently among the three most active crews on the ocean reaching the #1 spot September 5th through September 23rd, 2008 and May 21nd through May 26th, 2009. In the fall of 2009 the crew decided to re-organization on January 4, 2010. On that day, Sverdrup became autocratic Captain with Bobber forming a new crew and flag that maintains many close and friendly relations. Many fine mates joined him, while Margaretta found an equally fine crew closer to her times of convenient pirating. In the fall of 2010 Sverdrup withdrew from leadership positions as he became tattered and grumpy as the result of having bouts with Mad Cow and other diseases caused by too much Climate Change. Wentworth took over as Captain. On February 4th, 2009, two of its mates (Bobber and Matinicus) ranked within the top-10 pirates on the ultimate list for battle navigation. This was accomplished with sloop and baghlah pillages. Two 24 hour brig pillages were hosted on February 1/2, 2008 and again on August 15/16, 2008 to raise funds for a successful blockade of Tigerleaf Mountain on December 6th 2008. Flag Politics Schroedinger's Cat opposed political entanglements ever since royals and titled members of island-owning flags revealed ocean politics, blockades, wars, and associated behavior to them. Hence they declined all requests to join flags with any formal ties to the alliance web. It joined the flag of whose minimal political entanglements were more selective. On October 12th, 2007, Polaris Royals Darksmell, Guppygurl, and Janfri expelled the crew from the flag. Schroedinger's Cat stayed independent until it became, together with Deadly Sinners and Reapers of Souls, a founding member of on December 24th, 2007. Bkrazy and Smokinaj became the Cat's first Royals and this new flag turned illustrious on January 3rd, 2008. After a contentious discussion and 3-way tied vote among the senior officers regarding a new promotion; Royals Bkrazy and Smokinaj along with Netopalis left the crew on March-24, 2008 and formed their own crews. Hanamaria and Wentworth became the crew's royal representatives on March 30th, 2008, however, the strife caused by Bkrazy and Smokinaj leaving ultimately let the remaining Perseverance Royals to expel Schroedinger's Cat from the flag. The specific incidence was a war declaration issued by Sea of Fire that was provoked by Matinicus. The vote to expel Schroedinger's Cat succeeded on April 13th, 2008 after Muttons stepped down as Royal. If this resignation affected the outcome, is in dispute. Both Bkrazy and Netopalis then joined Perseverance and became Royals. On May 1st, 2008 the senior officers of Schroedinger's Cat voted unanimously to create the flag Flaming Rosebud where all SO's of Schroedinger's Cat are Royals in times of peace. This was changed Jan.-1, 2010 in order to enable swift decision making. Blockades and Wars of 2010 A raiding party of 70 mates attempted to take Spectre on January 23rd, 2010 when our Captain Sverdrup was the only inhabitant on the isle. The idea was to take the isle, give it away quickly in an event blockade involving only sloop and cutters, and keep raiding elsewhere. The lawful governor of the the flag All Hands On Deck returned for the day with 130 mates and sent a small fraction of our smaller ships to the ocean's floor. Several mates lost an arm, eye, or leg for an old fish. Nevertheless, the expedition was declared a success, as it was modeled upon the expedition to Lake Pahoe to investigate reports of unusual marine live forms and behaviors. Nothing strange was discovered. A similar expedition to Carmine on March 3rd, 2010 revealed similar discoveries, however, less explorations of the bottom were carried out as less ships found the bottom. Two concurrent expeditions of Raven's Roost and Dendrite Island gave us access to the treasures of an isle, Estonian became governor, but the ocean bottoms remained largely unexplored until Sverdrup, prompted by Wentworth poked a defeated brigand king by scutting his ships. The subsequent defence of Raven's Roost on 3rd July 2010 was successful, however, the non-sinking defence against Art of War on 10th July was not but led to productive iron fertilization to the coastal ocean around this isle. On January 22, 2010 ScarletBladire returned a war declaration issued when its King Demonia insulted Schroedinger Cats' officers after a PvP. ScarletBladire offered a truce after only a single day of hunting when they repeatedly saved their ships by disengaging from the battle. The truce offer was rejected and the flag disbanded shortly thereafter. Blockades and Wars 2008 On February 16th, 2008 they supported Firestorm's successful attack against a brigand king holding Olive Island as jobbers and, in round-3, with a war brig lead by Grimmy. Several crew members lost eyes and limb when this brig was ambushed by a new unexpected spawn near the safe zone. On May 15th, 2008 Schroedinger's Cat royals returned a declaration of war issued by Castaway Cove under a privately negotiated war convention. The crews Crossbones lead by Snort and Jade Scorpions lead by Manta are the main hunters and hunted seeking sinking engagements. Schroedinger's Cat's war goal include to extend the training of all officer to times of war, to continue new officer training, and to maintain active pillaging as the essence of a pirating existence. The war was concluded June 7th, 2008. On June 21st, 2008 Schroedinger's Cat fielded 55 stocked ships for the 3-round Diastrophe Island give-away event blockade where Bettybounce, Blatfrig, Margaretta, and Melissabobis navigated sloops, cutters, and brigs for the first time on a blockade board while Matinicus navigated a cutter in round-2. Severely out-jobbed and learning new aspects, they scored 43 points in field of 20 competing flags. With only 15 pirates they always had 3 sloops, 2 cutters, and a brig on the board in the relevant rounds. During the Typhoon event blockade on July 27th, 2008, they fielded 2 Longships (Bettybounce and Wentworth) and a sloop (Margaretta) paying jobbers 6000 poe/round and scoring over 50 points. On August 9th they fielded a brig navigated by Blatfrig and Matinicus in the first 3 rounds to aid Thors Hammer in their ultimately successful attack of Prolix Purlieu. An alliance proposal sent to Thors Hammer was not accepted until after the blockade. Nevertheless, Schroedinger's Cat ships were shooting selectively, neutralized many Art of War buoys, and scored 50-120 points per round in a closely contested blockade. New learning continues. Flaming Rosebud declared their intent on the 17th November 2008 to blockade Tigerleaf Mountain on December 6th 2008. The isle was won that day in 3 rounds with Abychtoo, Bettybounce, Blatfrig, Bobber, Estonian, Margaretta, Kirei, and Wentworth as first-time blockade battle navigators, Castawaykate as first-time jobbing contact, and Matinicus as first-time traffic control officer. A brigade of 3 sloops was led by Stabatha of Eve of Destruction. It was lost the following week in 3 costly sinking rounds against Eleventy. Blockades 2007 On January 14th, 2007 Schroedinger's Cat participated in the , the event blockade that determined the opening of as well as the give-away blockade by moving ships and supplies, filling Polaris' ships, and naving a sloop in the relevant rounds. More substantially, they formed a core group puzzling and naving a war brig in all rounds at the blockade when Polaris successfully took the isle from The Art of War. For most crew members, this was their first blockade experience. It included being sunk only once by a neutral The Black Sheep ship, however, it also included the sinking of a hostile war frigate after 18 medium shots found their moving target. They, and hearties, also staffed and naved a war brig in , sucessfully defending the isle against a the Brigand Bing attack by sinking all opposing ships in the first round. A few officers jobbed in on September 8th, 2007, a second successful defence against a brigand king attack. Schroedinger's Cat also donated three fully stocked war brigs to be potentially sunk in on September 22nd, 2007, though they were only used in the first round to avoid political turmoil and clashes with other flags. Nevertheless, Bkrazy and crew managed to keep the brig afloat the entire round, assisted in 10 sinkings, and skillfully avoided scoring flags, yet Polaris Royals ordered Schroedinger's Cat ships off the board in subsequent rounds that were lost by Smuggler's Pearl as well. These events caused Matinicus to propose the crew to leave the flag of Polaris on October 2nd, 2007, but this proposal was voted down by a majority of Senior Officers. Nevertheless, the following week Schroedinger's Cat was expelled from Polaris for openly expressing opinions on deep philosophical differences, related to the blockade and royality games. As a now independent crew, Schroedinger's Cat supported Art-of-War in its unsuccessful defence at against A Song For The Deaf's attack on December 2nd, 2007 by providing three fully supplied war brigs. Matinicus, Bkrazy, and Aloysius battled and sunk these brigs with crew and hearties the first two rounds that the defence won. Games The strong pillaging tradition was complemented in May-2007 by Zeddhead who hosted Schroedinger's Games which was a fun-filled puzzling event to sharpen wits and brains. Schroedinger's Games consist of three different events - a treasure hunt involving a series of logic puzzles and riddles, a tournament and a lottery. On September 9th, 2007 the first of "The Sixteen Trials of Ibrahim the Great" was held. This event was similar to the format of Schroedinger's Games, but with a story line infused. The Trials were never played however as Zeddhead went into a hiatus before the games began. Zeddhead is currently replanning the event, this time with a different plot. Demography Most officers of Schroedinger's Cat are of legal drinking age while several mature teens are almost there. The crew is global in reach with minorities residing in Europe, south-east Asia, Australasia, and the northern Americas. They are a hard-working, rich, and savvy crew with adult fun and banter during and after daily sloop and war brig pillages. Greenies of all ages and skill levels are welcome on all pillages. Booty shares are divided evenly which includes Kraken's blood and gold. They are picky on whom to invite into their ranks. Both formal and informal training programs for pirates and officers are implemented - all crew members, including the captain and senior officers are permanently enrolled. As the result of a program to reward incredible puzzling, about a quarter of all active cabin persons own sloops as houseboats. Nevertheless, members of Schroedinger's Cat consider themselves permanent greenies of a graceful and humble, generous and informal, yet rebelliously rumbustious and blood-thirsty kind. Extended Public Statement Ye will need an adventureous, spirited, and genereous heart in this crew. The Golden Rule applies, always: treat others as ye want to be treated no matter what rank or station in pirate or real life. Oh, and in case ye wondered about the cat: ... one cannot get around the assumption of reality - if only one is honest. Most of them simply do not see what sort of risky game they are playing with reality - reality as something independently of what is experimentally established. Their interpretation is, however, refuted most elegantly by your system ... in which the psi-function of the system contains both the cat alive and blown to bits. Nobody really doubts the presence or absence of the cat is something independent of the act of observation ... Albert Einstein (1950) quoted from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schroedinger's cat. Promotion and Demotion Criteria All officers are the official representatives of the crew. Their positive attitude, excellent puzzling skills, and general expertise will affect other pirate's enjoyment of the game we all love to play (inspired by a forum quote of Foilistc). Therefore, to become an officer in Schroedinger's Cat, a pirate will need (a) experience of at least broad and skill of at least distinguished in the pirating skills Bilging, Carpentry and Sailing and narrow experience in Gunnery, (b) own a sloop, and © pass formal officer training conducted by a senior officer and/or the captain. This training includes a PvP against the training officer. Known alts are exempte if their main satisfies these conditions. Promotion to Fleet and Senior Officer are based on trust and committment to take a leadership role within the crew. Officers will be demoted if they leave jobbers and crew stranded without making appropriate arrangements with another officer to take over the pillage. This has happened only once to date and the offender has since left. Senior Officers are encouraged to propose their own demotion should they become unable to vote on crew issues regularly. Crew Stalls (Viridian) List of stalls run by Crew members *Prestige Masts (shipyard shoppe) - Labyrith Moors *Wentworth's Ironworking Stall - Kirin Island Instructional Videos and Aids Since Schroedinger's Cat values and rewards incredible pirating skills, Jhazz produced instructional videos with a running commentary: *Rumble-1 *Rumble-2 *Duty Navigation Other instructional aids: *Bilging *Carpentry *Gunning *Duty Navigation *Sailing *Sword Fighting External Links *Flag Forum (Flaming Rosebud) *Pirate_Boot_Camp Required Reading for all Cabin Persons (by Corsairs of Umbar) *Daily Snapshot of the Alliance Web (provided by Darksmell of Neptune's Chosen, ). *Cobalt Routes